DDR: Dragon Dance Realm?
by FutureDragonDoom
Summary: Adam and his friends find a wierd portal that leads to what they think is another dimension. What will happen? R&R to find out.
1. Prologue Where does this go?

**FutureDragonDoom: Hi everyone I'm new here and this is the first fan fiction I've ever written. I hope my writing is as good as all the other author's out there but, there is something I need to say. Just so people don't say I stole any work please read my profile to clear up any problems that there may be. I don't own any spyro the dragon characters. Adam, Jack, John, and Greg are all original characters.**

Prologue

A teenage boy with blonde hair, green eyes, baggy grey camouflage shorts, and a dark blue shirt was on a DDR machine with his best friend Jack. Jack had been playing his best, just like his friend Adam, and he didn't intend on losing. With both at it, thinking neither of them would lose, a storm had struck outside causing the power to shut off. Knowing how nothing like this was expected, they looked out the window seeing how the once white fluffy clouds were replaced with rolling dark thunder clouds. One of the clouds had formed a funnel creating a tornado.

As the tornado had formed it remained airborne with the clouds. There was a small hole in the bottom of it though. From the hole in the bottom of the tornado emitted a light. The light, which began to glow brighter and stronger, then shot a white lightning beam into the ground. As quickly as the storm had started, it had stopped. With the two boys looking on in total awe, they had felt a strange vibe shoot through their bodies as if they were hit by the lightning and not the ground. Meanwhile, one of Adam's other friends had just walked out of the bathroom saying, "Woah, did anyone feel that?

Jack thinking of a funny, witty, one-liner response had said "I felt it and everyone in the house felt it. What the hell did you eat?"

At that comment Adam had laughed hysterically, Jack had made a sly grin while giggling at his own joke and John just made a face that said 'shut-the-hell-up.'

"If you want to know what happened just take a look outside." Adam said pointing at the window without looking. John still a little pissed looked out and saw a crater where the beam had struck. After a short conversation the boys decided to look outside and see the aftermath of the beam. Besides the giant crater, not much else had changed. Adam noticed something glowing inside it. A small vortex was swirling around inside. The boys, all curious had seen this and wondered what happened if they touched it. John decided to throw a rock at it.

The rock flew through one side of the vortex and disappeared instead of coming out on the other side. Still curious, John had taken a stick and approached the vortex. As he did it grew slowly, but John still moved closer with caution. When he was close enough, he put about half the stick through the portal and pulled it back out. The stick was still whole. He quickly realized that it was a portal of some kind.

"Hey guys, check this out, it's some kind of portal."

"That's impossible, there's no way that's a portal." said Adam.

"Watch." John said sticking his hand in and just like before nothing appeared on the other side, yet when he pulled it back out his hand had reappeared.

"Holy crap, this is amazing. Where do you think it goes?"

"If I had to take a wild guess I would say an alternate dimension, or another realm, other than that, the magical land filled with marshmallows and gummy bears." said Jack.

"Damn, that would be awesome. Hold on, I should call Greg." Adam said. Adam dashed inside the house and had quickly dialed Greg's home phone number. After a few rings, Greg's mom picked up and said, "Hello, who is this?"

"It's me, Adam; would it be alright if I talked to Greg?"

"Certainly, one second, I'll get him for you." Adam waited for a second and heard another 'Hello.'

"Hey Greg you won't believe what just happened."

"What?"

"Well if I told you, you would think I was crazy. Sooooooooooo… I need you to come over and see this for yourself."

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

Greg was on his way thinking how boring the walk to Adam's house was, so he brought his i-pod with him. While walking he was thinking about what I would be trying to show him. When he got there he saw that John and Jack were there also.

When he walked in, everyone rushed him to the back of the house to explain what happened.

"Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right, I wouldn't have believed you."

Adam walked closer and saw the vortex change its swirling pattern into what looked like a dragon. Still walking closer Adam had said, "Hey does anyone else see a dragon shape in the swirl, cause-" Due to Adam's lack of attention to where he was going, he tripped over a rock, and went straight through the portal.

"Woah." they said simultaneously.

"We have to get him." said John.

"You think he's still alive?" Greg said.

"I don't care, I'm going in." John said before he leaped through the portal.

Jack and Greg sighed. "I'm gonna grab a few things in case they did live." Jack said. "Go see if you can find a few things like rope or matches."

" 'Kay." Greg searched and found rope, a few matches, some flashlights, and some wood. Jack had grabbed whatever he could find that was edible and stuffed it all in a school bag, along with a crate of water bottles. They regrouped by the portal with all the supplies. Jack went in first and Greg followed after, neither knowing what lay in store for them and their friends.

**FDD: So what did you think guys? If you haven't checked my profile yet, all these guys are based on people I know and me, so I give them some credit for this story. I wouldn't have this without them THANKS GUYS XD. Please R&R, if the reviews are in my favor I'll make more for you guys. Till then this is FDD signing off.**


	2. Unexpected Welcome

**FDD: Hey everyone, I know this is WAAAAAAAY past my deadline but not everything goes as planned in my life. I have many things that prevent me from having these chapters put up. Anyway sorry for the huge delay.**

Chapter 1 Unexpected Welcome

As an impatient group of dragons stand in front of a strange new machine, they await for a glasses wearing mole to acknowledge them. An orange dragon standing behind the group walked forward and said, "Spyro, what are we waiting for?" He addressed towards the purple dragon at the head of the group. "I wanna get back to the beach already."

Having said that the mole jumped.

"Oh Spyro, when did you get here?"

"We've been waiting here for the past 15 minutes."

"My apologies, I was making some final adjustments to my newest invention."

"So that's why you said to come here, another one of your stupid inventions?

"Well with that attitude I'm not sure I should show you."

"Okay I guess we'll just-"

"Get back over here," the mole sighed, "There's no point in creating something if it's just going to be ignored."

"Fine, we'll humor you."

"Behold my latest invention, a portal-"

"Wow that's it, another portal? We have hundreds in the dragon realms already; do we really need another one?" Interrupted the orange dragon.

"If you let me finish you would've known that this leads to the human realm."

Spyro perked up after hearing that and a black dragoness had said, "So Professor is it working yet?"

"I'm glad you asked Cynder. I was about to have my first test run. I was hoping one of you would volunteer."

"I'll give it a shot." said the orange dragon. "Besides it probably doesn't work." He whispered to Spyro and Cynder.

"Wonderful Flame, just stand by the portal and I'll activate it."

Flame approached the portal waiting for it to turn on. A moment later the portal began glowing. "Whenever you're ready Flame."

He nodded towards the professor and walked towards the portal. Just before entering he took one last look back at his friends. He faced forward once again and was met with 4 teenage boys rocketing out of the portal at bullet speed. Luckily the boys seemed unharmed due to their cushioned landing.

"Flame, are you alright?" Cynder giggled at the unexpectedness of the incident, but still worried for her friend.

"Yeah I just got hit with four humans rocketing at me at break-neck speed, I'm just peachy; oh, and no need to help me up its not like I'm feeling any pain or anything." Said Flame in an overly dramatic and peeved tone while getting up. As Flame had gotten up though, he saw four unconscious boys, who he had wondered how they were able to make it through the portal before him.

Spyro walked to Flame and told him, "Karma's wonderful ain't it?" with a grin.

"Piss off."

Spyro then headed towards one of the boys to see if he was alive. As he did the boy with a blue t-shirt and grey camouflage shorts had slowly gotten up. With shock on his face, he saw three dragons and a mole wearing glasses in front of him. He looked behind him and saw his friends had followed him through the portal and one was slowly coming too.

"Uh… John, get up."

Another one of the teens gets up rubbing his head a bit saying, "What Adam can't… you… see…"

"John, do you see what I see?"

"Do you mean three dragons and a mole?"

"You think this is a dream?"

Spyro interrupted their conversation saying, "What, you guys never send a dragon before?" in a rude tone.

A third boy had woken up, without anyone noticing, moments before Spyro's question and said, "What, you've seen humans?" after seeing how the dragons, and mole, were still in awe at the four boys.

"You got me there."

After the three humans had calmed down, the last one had just begun his awakening.

"Oh my God, DRAGO-"

"GREG, stop shouting, you're a little late."

"Sorry Jack."

"It's okay Greg; you're still the least favorite out of us." Jack said with a smile.

"You know what, GO AND-"

Adam had jumped in knowing what he was going to say, "Greg calm down, is this really how you want to make a first impression of the human race?"

"Yes." Jack coughed.

Adam shook his head in shame. "I know it was rude of us to not introduce ourselves, but its human nature to be shocked to see things that we have only heard of. Anyway, I'm Adam and these are my three good friends. That one over there with the black shirt and blue pants is John.

"Hello everyone."

"Over there is Jack and Greg. Jack is the one with the shirt that says 'The Sun Is Trying To Kill Me' and Greg is the one who can't seem to remember his manners."

"Hey guys."

"Heh, sorry about that, hi."

"It's alright guys. The name's Spyro by the way. I am the legendary purple dragon born only once every ten generations, savior of the dragon realms, master of the elements, and bender of time itself. Those are my friends Flame and Cynder."

"Bragging as usual I see." sighed Flame. "Hey guys."

"Nice to meet you."

"I still have a few questions: one, who's the mole dude, and two, how did your portal get into my backyard?"

"Oh, I would be the Professor, and that portal would happen to be my latest invention. How it found its way into your backyard is just coincidence I'm afraid. I can only assume you four found it and went in."

"Ya but how did you guys get through the portal before I could get the first test run in?"

"What do you mean? We waited for four hours for that idiot to get over to his house." John said gesturing towards Greg.

"Hey you try walking to his house with a dead GPS."

"Wait you guys waited **FOUR** hours? Does that mean time moves slower here?"

"I guess since it's the only logical explanation." said Jack.

The Professor being entranced by this idea said, "Oh how very delightful, an alternate dimension with a time paradox. This is surely something I must look into. Would you boys mind if I ran a few experiments?"

"Sure I don't mind; just try not getting noticed by anyone." Adam said. "If someone sees a talking mole roaming the streets, then the media would cover my house and everything would be a huge mess."

"It shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey Spyro, Flame, don't; you guys think we should show them around?"

"You're right Cynder. Hey guys, how would you like to have a Dragon World Tour from the most famous group of dragons around?"  
"What do ya say guys? Flame asked.

"Sure I'm up for seeing new places. Let's go guys."

As Adam said that he had walked off with the dragons leaving his friends behind them. "Do we even matter right now?" breaks fourth wall "You'd better not make us unimportant characters." Said Jack pointing at the author.

"Hey John, I think Jack's lost it."

"Ya I think you're right."

"Shut it guys." Sighs Jack impatiently. breaks fourth wall again "Oh, by the way, this better not be some type of filler chapter and end right-"

**FDD's terminology: Breaking the fourth wall**

**I'm almost 99 percent sure that there are people reading this who don't know what the term -breaking the fourth wall- means.**

**Breaking the fourth wall is a term used to show that a character is either acknowledging someone outside of the a story, movie, game, etc., or interacting with them.**

**This has been FDD's terminology moment. Thank you and R&R.**


	3. Energetic, Logical, and GIRL PWNG3

**FDD: Warning this chapter contains extreme violence that has no blood, gore, or death of any form. This chapter contains 3 new characters from the Spyro universe. This chapter contains the first fight scene which may make male readers cry and female readers L. O. L. This chapter intro is very lengthy and boring and should end before people decide to stop reading this story. Thank you and enjoy. **

Chapter 2- Energetic, Logical…and Girl PWNG3 O.O

As Spyro and co. had left the Professor's lab a figure on a distant ledge stares at the humans and says to himself, "I must warn the master."

Adam and his friends had followed the dragons to the first stop and on the way witnessed some of the most amazing natural landscape imaginable.  
"Wow, this place is beautiful." John remarked.  
"What, the human realms don't have land like this?" asked Spyro.  
"No, in our world almost everywhere you look land is covered with tall buildings, or small houses. We have very few places where you won't see any form of modern technology for a good few miles." explained Jack.  
"That sounds horrible." Cynder said.  
"Not really, most of the things we have in place of nature are extremely helpful. Almost everything is made convenient and easy." Adam said.  
"Don't forget fun." Greg interrupted.  
"Greg your not one to talk about fun, cause you always kill it." said Jack.  
"I so do not you even play Halo online with me.  
"That's only when no one else is on."  
"Then what about guitar hero."  
"You make it easy for me to get the acheivements."  
"Guys I would LOVE to hear another one of your arguments but, we've reached out first destination. Welcome to the Dragon Temple."  
As everyone had gone inside Spyro had shouted down a hall, "Ignitus, we have some guests."  
A deeper voice had responded, "Alright Spyro."  
"Come on guys he's in the next room."  
Everyone followed the dragons to a small circular room. In it was a dragon about twice the size of the dragons Adam and his friends had just recently met. "Ignitus, I would like you to meet-" Spyro started.  
"Yes, yes I know all about the humans, I saw your meeting in the pool of visions." Ignitus said in an all knowing town. "You are Jack; you always look for a chance to make a witty comment for a few quick laughs. John, ah yes, the artistic one, when I saw you I was able to see into your memories. You have a very beautiful drawing style. Greg, I noticed how impatient you were from the moment you came." Ignitus said informatively.  
At that moment a golden dragonfly had floated through the door about to talk about some delicious butterflies he had just eaten.  
"You're almost as oblivious as one of the young dragonflies in this world named Sparx." Ignitus continued.  
"Hey I resent that." Sparx said and steamed off.  
"Ahh, your Adam, I can tell that you keep the balance between your friends as a voice of reason. In a way you almost assert yourself as a leader.  
"Wow." John said amazed.  
"Oh my god, he knows." Jack said in a screeching tone.  
"I'm not impatient…am I?" asked Greg.  
"I wouldn't say I'm a leader." said Adam. (A/N: Then again I kinda just did =P)  
"Ummm…okay…so Ignitus are they still training?"  
"Yes, you can watch if you wish."  
"Sweet, I get to see Makayla fighting!" Flame said in an overly excited tone.  
Spyro and Cynder stared at Flam as though he were some kind of pervert.  
"Spyro, can you make sure Flame doesn't drool, I don't wanna slip." Cynder said  
"Ya know your HILARIOUS Cynder." Flame remarked with obvious sarcasm as he opened the door to the training room. When the door opened it had revealed a large circular room with three dragons inside, two male and a female. The male dragons were a dark blue and a light green. The female had scales of gold.  
"Come on, one more match." said the green one.  
"Please Makayla?" said the blue one.  
"Alright fine, last try." said the gold dragon.  
"Okay double team her Alex." Said the green  
"Gotcha Eric." said Alex.  
Everyone had watched not wanting to disturb the dragons' training. No one spoke a word as they watched the dragons' in an intense face off before they fought. Focused solely on thief opponents-  
"GO!" shouted Eric interrupting the author. (A/N: -_-+)  
With that Alex had disappeared from sight, and Eric had charged forward ready to claw at Makayla, but Makayla was ready for this head on attack. What she didn't expect was Eric to stop his assault and have Alex appear behind her ready to breathe a nice toasty flame. She attempted a dodge, but her tail was scorched. The blunt of the breathe also hit Eric, but he barely flinched at this.  
"Ow." Makayla whined, "That hurt. Didn't your mom tell you not to hit girls?"  
"Yes" said Alex.  
At that remark Makayla slowly lifted her head, and as she did her eyes twitched and began to glow an eerie red.  
"Think we should run?" asked Alex.  
"That would be a smart idea."  
As Eric and Alex fled to the other side of the training room, Makayla slowly floated into the air and a giant swirling wind had appeared. Makayla then shouted, "GET OVER HERE!" and when she did the two males were sucked into the wind just as if they were metal being pulled towards a magnet. As the two were getting sucked in Eric had to duck to narrowly avoid having his head sliced off from a chunk of the training rooms' floor that was now flying around the room.  
"Alex, be careful."  
"Right."  
Eric thought for a second and came to a conclusion.  
"Alex hurry combine out breathes; it might be enough to stop her attack."  
"Got it."  
Eric had aimed carefully at the center of the swirling winds and had shot a breath of venom. As he did, Alex shot one of his fireballs at the venom. They both hit their target simultaneously and mixed, causing a small explosion. The explosion had encased Makayla in smoke. As the smoke cleared, Eric saw Makayla had used a shield.  
"Alex, get ready for it."  
Eric, knowing what was coming next, saw as Makayla's shield had absorbed the explosive poison as pure energy. The energy had looked as though the small explosion was from a nuclear blast. Increasing in power, the energy had powered Makayla's final attack, slowly she had charged her laser, (A/N: I'm so not making a reference. .) at full power she lat it blast the two out of the powerful winds and crash into the wall of the training room. The force of the beam had not only made a crater in the wall, but when Eric and Alex's bodies had fallen off of the wall and made contact with the floor, they created smaller holes around the size of themselves. Makayla had stopped her assault. She slowly floated down and walked over to where the two lay in pain.  
"So are you going to hit me again?"  
"Maybe." Alex responded.  
With that Makayla stepped hard on Alex's tail causing him to cry out in pain: "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Okayokayokay. Owowowowowwwwwwwwww.  
As the match finished the only thing that was said was a simultaneous "WOW" from Adam, John, and Flame.  
"Looks like all that private training I gave her paid off." Boasted Spyro proud of his student's success.  
"She wouldn't be that strong if she wasn't motivated by a dragoness warrior such as myself." Cynder added.  
"Umm where's Jack and Greg." Adam asked curiously.  
John turned around and saw Jack and Greg eating popcorn that they had stolen from Adam's house in a corner.  
"Found em."  
"Awww the fights over?" Jack whined.  
"Of course not the girl didn't lose yet"  
Alex with his finely tuned hearing picked up what was said about Makayla.  
"Hey Makayla." Alex said tugging on Makayla's tail to let her know of the conversation between the two humans.  
"WHAT!?!" with anger she picked up a pebble and tossed it with bullet like speed at Greg's forehead which knocked him unconscious. "SEXIST!"  
After seeing Greg had passed out Adam had slowly walked over to where Greg lay and stared at him with a blank expression. He took the popcorn from his hand, sat down, and ate it.  
"Heh serves him right," Jack snickered "it's what he deserves for stealing the food from your house and making rude comments towards nice people."  
The three brawling dragons then made their way over to the humans to introduce themselves.  
"Hi there I'm-"

"Ugh my head, what happened?" Greg complained feeling a very tender black and blue spot on his head.  
"I knocked you out for that sexist comment you made." Makayla said with a now more cheerful tone.  
"Thanks for not overdoing it there," Adam whispered "just remember what I said about how he can forget his manners."  
"No problem. Oh by the way, next time I won't let you off that easy." she smiled sweetly.  
After another set of introductions, for Greg's sake, the ten of them (A/N: 2 things 1: expect a lot of the A/N's and, 2: Dear God I'm going to have trouble writing an equal amount of lines for everyone 0.0) they set off for the next stop on the tour.

As the dragons led the humans to their next destination, they started telling them about the different types of landscapes, the battles and, the history of the dragon realms. Spyro of course telling them about all of his epic battles. Cynder explained the evil that always seems to be lurking in the shadows. Flame spoke of each dragon within the realms. Eric, Alex, and Makayla all shared the task of how their gods had created this race, their history, and how the beings of this realm came to co-exist. All the while Greg had been blasting his I-pod not listening to anything that was going on.  
"GRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG" Adam shouted infuriated.  
"Huh?"  
"I can't believe you. Tell me now that you were paying attention."  
"To what?"  
"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"What the hell is wrong with you Greg!?!" John scolded  
"Seriously Greg are you that stupid?" Jack questioned.  
"WHAT DID I DO?"  
As the three were about to beat the living crap out of Greg, Spyro stopped them.  
"Don't bother guys we're here. Welcome to the Dragon Shrine."

**FDD: So guys what did you think?  
Jack: I LOVE THIS!  
John: I need more lines. I feel like an unneeded character.  
Eric: What did I do? I'm not even talking you're the writer not me.  
Alex: Same here. Why did we deserve it.  
FDD: It's called taking one for the team… for humor.  
Makayla: OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST.  
Greg: It needs guns.  
Everyone: NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
Greg: Okay fine I just hope I'm not the comedy punching bag next chapter.  
FDD: We'll see… *evil smile* (as if anything else would fit) anyway, hope you R&R everyone. Next time on DDR: Dragon Dance Realm, (sound like an anime show right now?) we finally get these long awaited abilities. I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. Also I'll have a well put explanation referring to why the chapter took SOOOO many months to put up on my author's page as soon as I can find the right way to word it without seeming like a(n) *insert word you think best describes me for the long wait* This also goes for the new character bios. Anyway, thank you again this is Adam signing off.**


End file.
